1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for performing bomb impact assessment (BIA) in conjunction with Forward Looking Infrared Radar (FLIR) systems.
2. Description of Related Art
FLIR systems, especially for fixed-wing aircraft, have Incorporated BIA capabilities. However, previous BIA capabilities have typically been provided via two separate BIA radiometers, which occupy needed space on the FLIR optical bed.
The present method and apparatus for incorporating BIA into FLIR systems does not necessitate the removal of other pod capabilities in order to make space for the separate BIA radiometers. It maximizes the capability of the focal plane array (FPA), with a minimum of additional hardware (e.g., optics, fibers, connectors).